The Demigod Games - Chapter 2
The Farewell I stand there, frozen in shock. Ice fills my veins and my feet tried to move forward, but my brain will not cooperate. Go on, don’t just stand there, I say to myself. “Come on!” Serephone says cheerfully. “Up you go!” I feel a sudden desire to walk up to the stage, so that’s what I did, barely aware that fact that everyone’s staring at me. My ears are ringing, and I can hardly feel my feet under me. I take my place beside Monday. “Now!” Serephone says cheerfully. “Do we have any volunteers?” As usual, the only sound audible is the howling wind. Mayor Willoughby concludes the rest of his dreary speech about how much we owe the Kingdom, and instructs us to shake hands. I look into the face of Monday. Her tears had dried up, but her eyes are red, and puffy. I’d done projects with her in school many times; she’s a nice girl. She squeeze my hand and stares into my eyes with desperation. We turn back to the crowd, just as the anthem begins. I take a deep breath and compose myself. I refuse to be seen as a weakling when they replay the reapings today. I look at the scruffy hills beyond the gate of District 8. How I wish I am somewhere else. Anywhere, but here. Unfortunately, reality catches up with me, and as soon as the anthem ends, the guards march us to the Authority Building. It reminds me of an event that happened just two years ago, when I was twelve. The Choosing Ceremony. On mother’s instructions, I left District 2 and joined District 8. I sit in a plush armchair, absently stroking the fabric as my mind wanders. Of course, no one cares about me, much less visit. So now, I have a full hour to think to myself. The door blows open. I stand up in alarm. A woman in black robes steps in. She has long, flowing midnight black hair, emerald green eyes, and with a start, I realize I recognize her. “Hecate,” I whisper. It’s been fourteen years since I saw her, and she decided to visit now, when I’m going to die in less than two months? Great timing, mother. As if she can detect my thoughts, which she probably can, being an all-powerful goddess, she holds out her right hand, and opens it. On her palm, is an iridescent purple jewel attached to a cord. “They will allow you one thing to wear at the Arena,” Hecate says. “One thing, to remind you of home. Take this.” I stare at the jewel, scowling. Of everything she could’ve done, she gave me a piece of jewelry for me to wear to my death. “Promise me you’ll take it with you to the Arena,” she tells me, the urgency in her voice scares me. “I—I promise,” I stammer “Swear it on the River Styx,” Hecate says, her green eyes boring into mine. “I swear it on the River Styx,” I breathe. Hecate looks at me one last time, “No matter what happens, remember, you have the power to control your own fate. I’ll be with you always” Then, with one swirl of light, mother was gone. She left me there, confused and bewildered as ever.